Ookami Ryouko
Summary Ryoko Okami is the main heroine of the anime. She's 16 years old and has a very intense personality, just like a wolf. She is 175 cm tall. Personality Ryouko acts like a tsundere towards Ryoushi; In the beginning she has a mean attitude towards him but eventually begins to be kinder to him as the story progresses. Ryouko adores cute dogs. When she first saw Elizabeth and Francoise, she decided to pet them, despite not knowing who the owner was (discovering it later to be Ryoshi). She is later shown to be fond of them whenever they see each other. As seen in the series, she also cares for other animals and she enjoys reading romance novels written by Ryoshi's aunt. Each time she engages in an activity like this, she always checks to make sure no one she knows is watching her. Appearance She has very long, orange-brown hair and pointy golden eyes. She has a very similar appearance to Aisaka Taiga from the anime Toradora with the only difference being her height and their hair texture. She is about 168cm tall. Her common outfit is a black short sleeved sailor school girl top with red trim, a red tie, and a black maxi skirt with slits at the sides that is held up by a loose white belt, black knee length socks, and slightly shorter brown boots with black laces and toes. The soles of her boots have a wolf pawprint on the bottom. Relationships Akai Ringo: She is Ryouko's best friend and most trusted compainion. After Ryouko had broken up with Hitsujikai Shiro and changed her personallity to be more of a tough girl, she became secluded and did not open up to anybody. Ringo was the first person who tried to be friends with Ryouko, and since then, Ryouko has opened up to her. Ringo often tries to get Ryouko to admit that she has a crush on Ryoushi or at least be honest about her feelings. This can usually range from suggesting a romantic relationship with Ryoushi (in episode 2) or telling Ryouko to tail Ryoushi on his date with Himura Machiko (in episode 12). Ryouko tends to ask Ringo for advice on certain things, such as when she asked for her opinion on what Ryoushi would like as a "reward" for helping to save her. Morino Ryoushi: Ryouko and Ryoushi have a very interesting relationship. In the beginning, while doing normal jobs, Ryouko sees Ryoushi as a screw-up who cannot do anything right. However, in a fight she knows that he has got her back 100%. The two are a very good combination when it comes to fighting, with Ryouko's excellent boxing skills and Ryoushi's extremely accurate slingshot, few stand a chance at taking them down. Throughout the entire series, Ryoushi is in love with Ryouko and confesses this to her as early as the beginning of episode 1. Even though Ryouko is seen blushing at almost every mention of his feelings for her, she has no real feelings for him. However, as the series goes on, Ryouko eventually developes deep romantic feelings for Ryoushi. The reason for her feelings are never explained and she refuses to admit to those feelings to him or to anyone else. She does care a lot about him as a friend and often gets jealous late in the series when he is with other girls. She will even lie to herself and others about doing things that involve Ryoushi simply because she cannot admit to her feelings. When the two are alone, however, she does show a softer and more friendlier side to him than she normally would. Hitsujikai Shirou: Hitsujikai Shiro is Ryouko's ex-boyfriend and is the main reason that Ryouko's personality is so unladylike. In the past, he tried to abuse her (but told Ryoushi that he tried to rape her in order to see Ryoushi's reaction) and because she was so weak, Ryouko could do little to defend herself. However, when Ryouko tried to tell others about how Shiro tried to abuse her, no one believed her because Shiro had made the other students think it was all Ryouko's fault. Since then, Ryouko realized that there is no one that she can rely on but herself. For that reason, she secluded herself and became a self-reliant, self-sufficent tomboy who can hold her own against anyone who thinks they can take advantage of her. Throughout the series, Shiro tries multiple times to take her hostage and use her as he did in the past. Some of these attempts are initially successful, only to be ruined by Ryoushi, along with the rest of the Otogi Bank. Mythical the king of demon phantoms: Mythical and Ryouko are enemys well sort of. Notices *She is considered a tsundere character. *She uses 2 neko boxing gloves when in combat. *Her character is based on the wolf from the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood". Though on several occasions she is shown to be very different from her base character; she mostly tries to act and be like the wolf, "wearing a wolf's clothing" instead of "wearing a sheep's clothing". *She shows many similarities to Taiga Aisaka from the hit anime, Toradora! with both looks and attitude. *She has the tendency to hide her true personality behind a strong and "lone wolf" like personality, even though she truly is actually kind and gentle *She has a slight resemblance to Holo the wolf goddess from the anime Spice And Wolf. Gallery Wall.jpg images.jpg|ryoko|link=k ryouko_ookami_by_sailor_jeimi-d5uk2d2.jpg|Ryoko Okami concept art |link=http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/041/3/7/ryouko_ookami_by_sailor_jeimi-d5uk2d2.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters